Le Trésor des Dieux
by Zephis
Summary: Il est des trésors qu'il convient de trouver. Ce sont des richesses le plus souvent. Parfois des nourritures exotiques. Et d'autres fois, ce sont des savoirs. Ce trésor-là est dangereux. Mais pas pour les hommes. C'est l'avenir des Dieux qui est en jeu. (UA, mythologie légèrement revisitée)


**Titre:** Le Trésor des Dieux.

**Auteur:** Zéphis

**Source:** Saint Seiya et tout plein d'histoires de pirates.

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Sauf peut-être quelques uns, je ne sais pas encore… L'histoire est de moi, grâce à l'aide et aux encouragements de plusieurs personnes (voir Remerciement.)

**Genre:** UA (dans notre monde, légèrement modifié), yaoi, het, yuri (peut-être), piraterie et bateaux. A l'abordaaagee!

**/****!****\ ! Note à lire ABSOLUMENT!**

Oubliez ce que vous savez sur la mythologie et de ce que vous connaissez de l'histoire de cette époque. Je l'ai en partie modifiée pour le bien de cette histoire. Ici, oubliez l'Athéna déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse, vous découvrirez ses nouvelles attributions dès ce prologue. De même pour Poséidon, qui, même s'il reste dans la mer, change un peu également.

Ensuite, je ne prétends pas tout connaître sur le thème de la navigation, ou même de la géographie, de la géopolitique, de l'histoire et de la politique en elle-même. Donc, si vous trouvez que quelque chose cloche, prévenez-moi, c'est soit une erreur, soit fait exprès. De même que pour les anachronismes, il se peut que j'en fasse.

De plus, j'entreprends une fiction dans un thème jamais abordé à ma connaissance dans ce fandom. Je n'ai donc aucune base pour savoir si vous aimez ou non, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez.

**Note (moins importante):** Bon, je dois dire que… voilà quoi. C'est un peu ma première fic sur Saint Seiya (les Anniversaires mis à part, étant des sortes d'OS), mais je ne vais pas vous demander d'être indulgents, parce que ce n'est pas la première fic que j'écris, et que j'ai travaillé au mieux celle-ci.

**Remerciement:** Merci à Kitsu34 et particulièrement à Scorpio-no-Caro qui m'a énormément aidée et soutenue, même dans mes périodes de doute. Je lui dois en partie le prologue et l'intrigue et d'autres choses XD. (Si elles se souviennent de moi, car ça fait un long moment que je ne parle plus. Désolée)

**Dédicace:** (ou comment je me la joue) Pour Scorpio-no-Caro, Kitsu34 et Ankei, dont l'enthousiasme m'a poussée à le faire.

**Prologue : ****_La Légende de la Bataille des Dieux._**

_L'homme était assis à une table, dans un coin reculé de la salle principale de la taverne portuaire où il s'était arrêter pour la nuit. Sa chope de bière tout juste remplie, il écoutait un vieux conteur, installé dos au feu sur un simple tabouret. L'histoire, il l'avait entendue des milliers de fois, avec autant de variation qu'il y eut de gens pour la conter, certains changement étant bien plus… étrange que les autres._

_Pourtant, ce conteur-là semblait bien parti pour leur narrer une version relativement fidèle à la légende originale…_

En Méditerranée il était monnaie courante de voir passer des vaisseaux de toutes tailles et de toutes nationalités depuis bien des siècles. Le commerce y est prospère, les relations entre les différents empires et royaumes pour le moins cordiales. On a moins l'habitude de voir des armadas. Ah ! Si seulement le combat dont je vais vous parler avait commencé sur cette mer magnifique…

De tout temps les hommes ont aimé se faire la guerre. Qui pour une femme, qui pour un lopin de terre, qui pour un poisson de trop pêché au mauvais endroit… Mais ce ne sont pas les hommes qui sont le centre de mon histoire.

Il y a deux noms que tous les matelots prient pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Vous le savez, vous le faites. Athéna, celle qu'on dit Déesse vierge, protectrice des marins, et Poséidon, son oncle , le Dieu-tempête, Saigneur du fond des Mers, ces anciens Dieux que vous vénérés sans plus savoir pourquoi, alors même que vous portez des croix chrétiennes autour du cou, aux oreilles ou tatouées dans le dos.

Ça y est, je vois que vous comprenez. Amis matelots, je vais ce soir vous conter la Légendaire Bataille des Dieux. Je ne peux commencer par "Il était une fois", car ce n'est pas un conte pour enfant. Je vais donc débuter par "Un jour"

Un jour, en ces temps antiques où les Dieux marchaient encore à nos côté sur la Terre, a démarré l'un des plus terribles conflits que l'on a jamais vu. Il fut d'autant plus terrifiant qu'il voyait s'affronter deux Dieux du Panthéon.

On dit que Poséidon aimait à faire couler les navires pleins de richesses, d'espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes et autres pierres precieuses. En tant que Dieu-tempête, il s'octroyait le droit de faire couleur quelques navires de temps en temps, soit entre une à deux dizaine par an. Il n'était pas très content, à ce qu'il se disait, puisqu'à cette époque les hommes ne construisait pas très vite les bateaux, quelque soit leur taille.

Cependant, ça n'était pas au goût d'Athéna. Certaines marins perdaient foi en elle quand ils voyaient leur navire couler et l'empêchaient de les protéger correctement. Car les Dieux sont bien plus sensibles à la foi que nous avons en eux que le contraire, je vous le dis. Croyez en eux, et ils pourront vous aider. Détournez-vous et vous mourrez.

Leur discussion, ou plutôt devrai-je dire leur dispute, s'est perdue dans le temps. Ce qu'il en reste, mis à part la demande d'Athéna à son oncle d'arrêter de faire couler les navires de ses protégés, et le refus de ce dernier, c'est qu'un mot acerbe aurait été prononcé d'une part ou d'une autre et qui aurait déclenché une guerre si terrible qu'on en parle encore aujourd'hui. La suite de l'histoire est bien trop épique, elle, pour avoir été oubliée.

On vit surgir en mer Méditerranée deux armadas d'une centaine de vaisseau chacune, au moins. Des vaisseaux comme on en avait jamais vu, des vaisseaux si beau, si grand qu'on ne pourrait les reconstruire maintenant. L'armada de Poséidon arriva par l'ouest. Faire face au soleil levant le lui faisait pas peur. L'armada d'Athéna arriva, elle, de l'est avec le Soleil, tirer par son frère Apollon.

Le combat débuta peu après leur apparition. On entendait les canons, les marins qui s'activaient, de tout côté, même du plus loin de la bataille, tant qu'on était sur la côte méditerranéenne. On ne savait pas quel était ce prodige, on ne savait pas que les dieux messagers, Hermès et Iris, accompagné par Eole et tout ses fils, faisaient entendre la bataille à quiconque voulait bien l'écouter.

Pendant la bataille, les flottes inversèrent leur position, et d'un seul coup, Poséidon sembla s'enfuir. Peu de bateaux avaient coulé, personne n'était vainqueur, pourtant, le Saigneur des Mers partit vers l'Atlantique.

Athéna le suivit de loin, songeant à un piège. Mais il n'y en eut pas. Poséidon semblait simplement vouloir un bien plus grand espace pour combattre. Ce combat en Atlantique vit sombrer la moitié de chaque flotte, imaginez combien il fut meurtrier.

Tout en combattant, les deux flottes étaient descendues sur les côtes africaines et étaient passée dans l'océan qui borde l'Inde. De chaque côté du pays, les flottes se refirent une santé. Enfin, façon de parler. On répara les vaisseaux, on en construisit même de nouveaux, bien que pas aussi splendides que ceux que les dieux avaient amenés avec eux des chantiers navals de l'Olympe.

Aucun des deux dieux n'était sûr de sa victoire. Poséidon devait bien reconnaître que, si sa nièce ne contrôlait pas les océans, elle savait les utiliser à son avantage et elle l'avait bien appris à ses marins. Ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de l'Océan Indien, s'attaquant tant et si bien qu'encore une moitié des vaisseaux sombra, et aucun des deux dieux n'étaient près à se rendre à l'autre.

À ce que l'on dit, ce fut Athéna qui s'enfuit de ce combat-ci. D'aucun dise qu'elle aurait fait escale sur la longue île qui borde la Chine pendant près d'un an. Puis qu'elle s'arrêta de nouveau, au nord du Pacifique, derrière les Amériques. Elle s'arrêta, car il fut apparemment une île, dont on ne sait plus le vrai nom, mais qu'on a appelée Atlantide car ses habitants étaient les Atlantes. On ne sait pas pourquoi elle fit cette halte, mais on pense qu'elle aurait demandé leur aide et que cela lui aurait été accordé.

Or Poséidon, fout de rage et pour punir le malheureux peuple qui avait oser aider sa nièce, créa un tremblement de terre si puissant, provoquant un raz-de-marée, qu'il engloutit l'île toute entière, ne laissant aucun survivant. Et faisant perdre quelques navires à sa nièce, car il avait décider de reprendre la chasse et de finir cette bataille qui durait depuis trop longtemps à son goût.

Comme dernière volonté, comme si elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas survivre à cette bataille, elle demanda une dernière faveur à son oncle, celle que le combat qu'ils allaient engagé soit le dernier. Il accepta, à la condition qu'ils retourne en Méditerranée, mer qui avait vu leur naissance, et qui verrait probablement leur mort.

À partir de là, la légende se fait un peu plus précise. C'est au matin du millième jour depuis le premier combat que commença le dernier affrontement. Plus encore que les premières batailles, celle-ci fut d'une violence extrême. Mais tandis que les navires se détruisaient à coup de canons ou s'abordaient jusqu'à la mort, les deux dieux se retrouvèrent sur une des îles bordant la Grèce : l'île de Milos.

Là, un autre terrible combat s'engagea. Étonnamment, il ne dura que jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Jamais, de mémoire d'homme, on avait vu la mer plus déchaînée. D'aucun dise qu'une espèce rare d'oiseau vivait sur l'île, mais que l'affrontement divin la fit disparaître à tout jamais. Quoiqu'il en fut, vers la minuit, les deux Dieux, épuisés, se firent face.

On leur connaît alors ce dialogue :

— Alors, ma nièce, toujours décidée à me passer la corde au cou ?

— J'aimerai plutôt vous passer votre propre trident dans le coeur, mon oncle, répliqua Athéna.

— Ça ne te ressemble pas. D'où tiens-tu cette hargne ?

— De tous ces gens que vous avez noyés dans vos tempêtes inutiles. Ces trésors ne vous appartiennent pas !

N'oubliez pas, ce n'étaient pas les trésors qui importaient le plus à Athéna, mais Poséidon se fichait bien des vies humaines qu'il avait prises.

— Techniquement, à présent qu'ils ont au fond de la mer, si, ils sont à moi. Et tu ne les trouveras pas.

— C'est ce que vous croyez, mon oncle. Mais mes descendantes n'auront de relâche que quand elles trouveront où vous cachez ce que vous avez envoyé par le fond.

— Descendante ? Spirituelles, tu veux dire, je suppose.

— Si vous le voyez comme ça. Mais ce n'est pas là l'objet de notre discussion.

— En effet.

Poséidon regarda en l'air, bien qu'il n'y ait rien.

— Je crois bien que l'heure est venue, ma chère Athéna. Tu n'auras pas l'occasion de me transpercer le coeur de mon trident.

— Non c'est vrai. Mais au moins aurais-je l'assurance que vous ne ferez plus de torts aux hommes.

— Ça, ce n'est pas dit. Tu sais que j'ai aimé beaucoup d'humaines, non ?

— Mon oncle, vous n'avez pas…

— Ils protègeront mon magot et continueront mon activité… sans faire de tempêtes, mais c'est un bon hommage, tu ne crois pas ?

— Mon oncle, je vous jure, par les dernières forces qu'il me reste, que vous ne vous en tirerez pas à si bon compte.

— Et comment espères-tu…

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, une lumière blanche illumina la nuit et Apollon apparût une fois qu'elle fut éteinte.

— Mon frère, es-tu là pour le soutenir ? Lui demanda Athéna.

— Non, petite soeur. Je ne suis là ni pour soutenir quelqu'un, ni pour vous juger. Mais je viens vous faire une prédiction.

Car oui, Apollon était prophète à ses heures, souvenez-vous des Pythies de Delphe.

— Si pas les siècles et les millénaires, tes descendants, ô Poséidon mon oncle, s'éloignent de la tâche que tu leur a confiée, alors les héritières d'Athéna pourront faire main basse sur tes biens. En revanche, si tes successeurs, Athéna ma soeur, oublient leurs valeurs, alors jamais elles ne verront leur quête s'accomplir. Ainsi en sera-t-il.

Les deux opposant hochèrent la tête. Cette prophétie ne les concernait pas, donc il n'avaient plus rien à faire. Et Apollon repris la parole.

— A présent, il nous faut partir. Nous ne pouvons rester sur cette terre plus longtemps.

Athéna se releva avec difficulté, de même que Poséidon. Mais elle fut la seule à prendre doucement la main du Dieu des Arts, qui lui sourit tristement en retour. Et l'on dit qu'ils disparurent, comme un mirage. Et tous les autres Dieux, grecs du moins, se volatilisèrent de la même manière.

Quoiqu'on en dise, c'est pourtant à partir du moment où les dieux disparurent de cette terre que le vrai combat entre Athéna et Poséidon commença. Et pour les représentés les descendantes de la Déesse et les héritiers du Saigneur se livrèrent une guerre sans merci. D'ailleurs, et cela n'engage que moi seul, je pense qu'Athéna n'a pas encore trouvé le trésor de son oncle. On en aurait entendu parlé, sinon.

Mais qui sait vraiment de quoi l'avenir est fait…

_Quand on comprit que le compteur avait fini, il y eut des applaudissements chaleureux et la tavernière lui apporta un repas copieux à la meilleure table qu'il soit. L'homme était toujours assis à la même table, sa chope avait été remplie et il souriait. Il était tout de même un peu déçu, il aurait aimé que le conteur narre mieux. Mais le plaisir était tout de même présent._

_Cette histoire le faisait remonter dans ses souvenirs quelques années en arrières. Il tourna son regard nostalgique vers la vitre et observa la vie portuaire au dehors. Au loin, arrimés aux quais, les navires de balançaient doucement, faisant grincer cordages et gréements._

_Lui, savait que ce n'était pas une simple légende, pas qu'un banal mythe. Il savait que c'était une histoire vraie, et pour cause. Il était un des héros dont on ne parlait jamais, il était un des marin d'Athéna._

Merci d'avoir lu ce prologue.

Je ne sais pas du tout quand je publierai la suite. Les 3 premiers chapitres sont finit, mais ce sont d'anciennes versions et il faut certainement que je les retravaille, comme j'ai retravailler ce prologue.

Je remercie beaucoup Scorpio-no-Caro, si elle se souvient de ça, car elle m'a bien aidée alors que je luttais pour le finaliser.

Petite précision supplémentaire: si je n'utilise pas le mot 'Seigneur' pour désigner Poséidon, c'est qu'il y a une raison. En effet, Poséidon est ici le 'Saigneur', celui qui fait couler le sang. Non pas le 'maître', comme le ferait comprendre le mot 'Seigneur'.

Je n'ai pas trouvé la définition étymologique que je voulais, mais il me semblait que 'seigneur' était un dérivé de 'saigneur', comme la langue française évolue et l'orthographe change au fil des siècles XD (que ceux qui savent la vérité se désignent!)

PS : J'aurai éventuellement besoin d'un/e bêta.


End file.
